Cara y sello
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred estaba apostando contra Francis, Gil y Toño, a todos les estaba dando una paliza, hacía magía con las cartas, era un mago. Pero cuando aquellos tres muchachos le tengan de premio a cierto inglés quizás no pueda concentrarse, quizás tenía... USxUK.


Me encanta que Alfred sea bueno en estos juegos, y uno que aquí en chile pasa perdiendo en "La escoba" xD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Juegos de azar.

Estados Unidos los adoraba, todo el mundo lo sabía, el hombre oculto detrás de "Las vegas", ese era Jones, era astuto, vivaz, podía ganar cualquier juego si ponía empeño en él, para su ser no era simplemente suerte, era maestría, el que domina las cartas y los dados será el ganador, el otro, simplemente se irá en banca rota a la casa a llorarle a su abuelita.

–Oh vamos, sólo es un sano juego de cartas…–sonrió el estadounidense como un zorro.

Francis, Gil y Antonio lo miraron con cara de odio y luego se rieron.

–Alfred, estoy en bolas ¡en bolas! ¡me has quitado todo! ¡el grandioso yo se siente grandiosamente humillado!– Gil alegaba, el francés le sonrió sutilmente entregándole una rosa para que no se vean sus noblezas.

–Yo no tengo nada que ocultar pero tampoco es agradable perder tanto…–

–Por mi parte… simplemente me trataran de degenerado en las calles tío…–

El americano suspiró con falsa pena –Bueno, si no tienen que apostar…–

–¡Espera, tengo una idea! –los ojos de Francis se iluminaron con la intensidad de mil soles y tres hámster radiactivos. –¡Escuchen! ¡escuchen! –

Y se formó un circulo, Alfred entrecerraba los ojos con curiosidad viendo que podrían ofrecerle, ya no tenían nada. Los tres se disculparon para ir por algo, él sólo se dedicó a contar su dinero y sonreír satisfecho, la victoria es dulce. Fue allí cuando se escuchó un pequeño respingo de afuera, allí venían los tres jóvenes en pelotas y lo que vio amarrado casi lo deja sin respiración.

–¿A-Arthur? –

Todos los miembros venían con moretones feos, pero el inglés estaba amarrado a finales de cuentas, tiene fuerza, pero no para poder con tres a la vez.

–Exacto… esto es lo que te daremos si ganas, sino, todo nuestro dinero de vuelta…

Alfred volvió a mirar al inglés quien estaba rojo de rabia y se removía como una culebra.

–¿Cómo sé que es él? –

Los tres chicos se miraron… luego le sacaron la mordaza.

–¡Hijos de puta mal nacidos, le pediré a toda mi guardia que se los violen desgraciados de mierda, a cada uno cinco veces! ¡suéltenme ahora malditas bitch, no respondo si no lo hacen! ¡Suél-!–

Y luego volvieron a callarlo.

–Sí, es él…–dedujo Alfred.

Miró a sus rivales, sus manos temblaban, ver a Arthur así lo estremecía, no podría concentrarse en el juego con aquella tensión sexual en los pantalones que estaba sintiendo al ver el sensual trasero y nalgas del inglés en aquella posición encorvada tan comprometedora, por eso, respiró profundo cerrando los ojos.

–Cara o sello…–mostró una moneda. –Simple y fácil, todos tenemos la misma posibilidad de ganar, cincuenta y cincuenta... –

–Sello…–dijeron los tres.

–Entonces supongo que yo cara…–sonrió forzadamente, como si algo de lo que estaba haciendo le molestara.

La tiró al cielo hábilmente mientras rodaba para hacerla caer por el dorso su mano y atraparla, luego, poco a poco la fue levantando para dar el resultado.

–Gane…–sonrió destapando su mano.

–¡Maldición! –gritaron los tres.

–No se preocupen… pueden llevarse su ropa de vuelta…–rió el americano.

–Que dios bendiga tu infinita misericordia…–

–No hay de que, tengo todo lo que realmente necesito… justo aquí…–se acercó al inglés besándole los labios reprimidos por aquella mordaza, éste se sonrojó un poco y soltó el forcejeo que estaba realizando. –Nos vamos a casa, love…–

El inglés aún rojo siguió pataleando, sabía que Alfred no era capaz de hacerle algo a la fuerza, pero realmente era humillante que lo estuviera llevando así… y más apostarlo en un juego, pero aún así, seguía gustándole ese estúpido americano.

Y la verdad es que Alfred odia las trampas, las detesta, jamás las hace, pero realmente… en la última apuesta por el inglés…él tenía una moneda con doble cara, no pudo evitarlo, su amor era más grande que su sentido de las justicia, ahora y siempre.

**N.A:** Si yo fuera tan afortunada de estar en una puesta donde el premio es Iggy hago todo lo que sea para ganar, incluso trampa como Alfred, espero que les gustara la historia y pidamos al dios yaoi que le hagan de todo a Arthur esta noche, viva el USxUK!

PD: Quizás hoy suba lemon, atentas!


End file.
